La dernière larme
by xx-Destinity-xx
Summary: Petite O.S sur   Sakura/Sasuke et Sakura/Sai , l'histoire d'une vie ...


Bonjour tout le monde.

Ceci sera un petit one-shot ( Sakura/Sasuke) ( Sakura/Sai)

Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas ...

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous =)

* * *

><p><strong>La Dernière Larme<strong>

_Regardes-tu le ciel comme moi?_

_Comprend tu ce que je ressens?_

_As-tu imaginer une fois être à ma place?_

_Penses-tu à moi?_

_Mais la question, que je me poses le plus..._

_M'aimes-tu?_

_… Moi oui.._.

* * *

><p>C'était un beau matin d'été, la rosée matinale était fraichement posé sur l'herbe.<p>

La nuit fraiche de la veille, fut bientôt remplacé par une température exquise.

Il faisait beau et chaud...

...Comme ce fameux jour où je l'ai rencontré.

* * *

><p><em>Flashback [P.O.V Sakura]<em>

J'étais jeune à l'époque, innocente, idiote, naïve, collante, … et tant de défauts ... je pense que j'aurais du agir autrement mais bon que veux-tu...

Je marchais lentement, avant d'aller à l'académie, je te voyais, ton sourire ravageur, faisait chavirer toutes les filles, je ne faisais pas exception.

Tu étais tellement intense, tu n'étais pas humain à mes yeux, tu as toujours étais froid et distant. Et pourtant j'ai essayer tant bien que mal, pour te faire fondre. Excuse moi de t'avoir aimer et d'avoir était si stupide.

Tu m'a dis un jour que j'étais ennuyeuse, tu n'avais pas tord je l'avais remarqué.

Mais sache que j'ai changé.

Tu avais changé toi aussi, tu étais toujours aussi arrogant mais tu n'étais plus celui que j'ai aimé, tu étais tellement pleins de haine et de vengeance.. Je ne te reconnaissais pas...Tu n'étais plus le même...

Et puis je me souviens surtout, d'un jour, ce jour, qui a tout changé...

C'était la guerre, le vent frappé fort, la pluie tomber sur nous.

Je t'ai vu, tu m'as vu.

Tu t'ai avancé vers moi.

Je pensais que tu allais me tuer.. en tout cas moi je n'étais pas capable de le faire...

Mais tu m'as surprise, tu m'as dit que tu étais désolé, que tu m'avais toujours aimé, que tu regretté, que tout était de ta faute.

Et puis tu m'as embrassé, ce n'était pas le baiser à quoi je m'attendais, ton baiser était tellement chaleureux, pleins d'amours tout ton contraire, comment peux-tu être en complète contradiction avec toi même.

Et puis j'ai répondu à ton baiser, que j'attendais depuis des années, tu es un ennemi, mais avant tout chose tu avais été un ami, et surtout tu as été mon premier amour, je ne pourrais jamais t'oublier.

Et c'est à ce moment là, que tu m'as dit, ces trois mots :_ je t'aime_.

Sous le choc, je ne t'ai pas répondu.

D'ailleurs je ne t'ai jamais répondu.

Mais, je ne m'attendais pas à la suite, un allié est venu derrière toi, et t'as poignardé..

C'était un coup fatal...

Tu me tenais encore fermement, jusqu'à que je réalises que tes bras commençaient à se relâcher doucement.

Ton corps tremblait, tu devenais froid, si froid.

Et d'un coup, tu t'ai mis à cracher du sang, tu savais que c'était la fin, dans ton regard, on pouvait voir le regret.

J'ai essayé de faire ce que j'ai pu pour te sauver... j'ai essayé...

Je voulais tellement que tu sois là...

Et là tu tomba lentement, mais je te retenais, je ne voulais pas que tu partes maintenant, pas tout de suite, pas là après que tu m'as dit ça, non pas après tout ce qu'on avait vécu.

Tu me regarda, une dernière fois, tes yeux onyx perçaient mon âme.

Et tout bas tu m'as dit : J_e suis heureux maintenant, alors pour moi sois le, aussi à ton tour. Je t'aimerais toujours Sakura. Je suis désolé pour tout_

Et la, tes yeux se fermaient, mais avant de partir, tu as souri, ce triste et célèbre sourire Uchiha.

Je pleurais, je criais, toute la peine que j'avais au monde.

Je voulais que tu reviennes, que tu sois avec moi et cette fois pour toujours.

Je voulais te dire que je t'aimais, que je t'avais attendu, que je ne voulais plus te perdre.

Tu étais pour moi, mon coéquipier, mon ami, mon confident, mon amour, mon tout.

Je regardais ta forme brisé dans mes bras, et décida qu'il fallait te rendre hommage.

Il fallait que j'honore ton dernier souhait. Même si pour le moment, ce fut difficile.

_Fin du flashback._

* * *

><p>De nos jours, soit disant, dix ans plus tard, tout le monde connait la triste histoire de la famille Uchiha. Tout ce clan dévasté.<p>

J'ai décidé d'écrire mes mémoires, pour que tout le monde se souvienne de Sasuke.

Je m'avançais près de la fenêtre pour regarder le ciel.

Je t'aimerais toujours Sasuke, je ne t'oublierais jamais.

Je regardais l'ancienne photo de l'équipe 7, les bons vieux temps, les jours heureux comme on pouvait l'appeler, on était jeune...

_Ne pleures pas Sakura …_

**Sakura**_ :_ _Quoi ?_

_Hein ?_

**… :** _J'ai juste dit ne pleures pas Sakura._

**Sakura** :_ Ah Sai c'est toi, tu m'as surprise, je ne m'attendais pas à que tu sois là_.

**Sai:** _Tu pensais à lui, n'est ce pas?_

**Sakura** : _Oui.. j'essaye du mieux que je peux de chérir sa mémoire._.

**Sai** : _Je comprend.. tu l'aimeras toujours.._.

**Sakura :** _Oui..je pense...d'une certaine manière._.

**Sai :** _Je sais_

**Sakura:** _Mais Sai, je t'aime, c'est avec toi que j'ai fais ma vie_.

**Sai:** _Je lui ressemble_?

**Sakura**: _Un peu..beaucoup même, à des moments j'ai l'impression que ta voix sonne comme lui, mais vous êtes totalement opposés._

**Sai**: _Si tu le di_s

**Sakura:** _Mais sache que tu es Sai, et c'est pour ça que je t'aime, tu n'as rien à voir avec lui, J'aime Sai et je pourrais le crier au monde entier. On ne peux comparer l'incomparable et puis je n'ai pas envie de vous comparer. Je suis avec toi, et ça pour le reste de mes jours._

**Sai:**_ Tu as raison._

**Sakura** : _Sai tu me rend heureuse, et puis sinon pourquoi je t'aurais épousé? N'est ce pas? Et puis il y'a le fruit de notre amour, donc sache le tu me rend heureuse, je t'aime ne l'oublies pas._

**Sai:** _Le fruit de notre amour_?

**Sakura** :_Tu es toujours aussi aveugle, tu as toujours du mal à comprendre les émotions. Même après tout ce temps._

**Sai:** _Que veux-tu dire?_

**Sakura:** _Je suis enceinte, stupide._

**Sai:** _Sakura?_

**Sakura** : _Oui?_

**Sai :** _Je le savais, je m'amusais juste un peu avec toi. Je t'aime_.

**Sakura** : _Hmm... Idiot_.

A cet instant même, une petite pétale de cerisier ce posa à coté de la photo de l'équipe 7...

_Il était heureux... Qu'elle soit enfin heureuse..._

* * *

><p>J'espère que vous avez aimé.<p>

Dîtes moi si j'ai fais des fautes, des erreurs et tout.

En tout cas j'attends vos commentaires :).

Merci de m'avoir lu.


End file.
